I'll Never Forget
by Meirou
Summary: If you like my other stories and my writing style, I think you'll enjoy this just the same. Find out what happens when a mysterious event can destroy a love! R & R!!!!! ^.~
1. Prologue

I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. Please read this, it's a little teaser I am giving ya and if you wonderful people send enough reviews, I'll continue it for your viewing pleasure!  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget  
  
*~Teaser~*  


  
It was quiet in the forest as Ryoko ascended the stairs up to the mountain shrine in silence. The skies were falling to a dull gray from their originally vibrant blue. Rain was coming. Its consistent silence was comforting, yet it forced her to think harder and deeper than she really wished. Her soft amber eyes soon settled on a shuddering form, hunched over by the shrine on their knees. Ryoko immediately recognized them and called out. "Tenchi." A chilling wind swept rustled through, disrupting the fallen leaves upon the ground. "Tenchi," she exclaimed again and stepped forwards lightly. Finally, he responded to his name and looked at her. His expression broke her heart, the intensity, the pain he tried so hard to mask with no avail.   
  
His eyes were red and a bit puffy, as steady streams of tears rolled down his cheeks freely. Tenchi was ashamed to be seen like this. To be seen crying like a child…the way he cried at losing his Mother. He hated to be seen like this in front of her. Not to Ryoko…it made him feel so useless. "I'm sorry," he whispered looking up at her in sorrow.   
  
"Tenchi, what are you saying to me?!" Ryoko cried and ran to him. She dropped effortlessly to the ground beside him and took his cheek in her hand. Ryoko wiped away a few stray tears and gazed into his eyes with a deeply touched and concerned expression. It killed her to watch him hurt…even if it was over Sakuya. He loved that girl. And it hurt Ryoko to understand that. "Tenchi! Tell me, why are you sorry!" Ryoko said to him, meanwhile she blinked back tears at seeing him hurt so. The woman closed her eyes and held him close; a few sobs racked his body and scared Ryoko. Something was incredibly wrong here. She knew this man, she watched him grow, and she loved him. How could this be happening?  
  
"I'm sorry," he sputtered, almost losing his ability to speak the words, "Sorry I didn't love you enough." Ryoko's eyes flew wide open and her face overcome by a shade of crimson. In seconds, the moment faded as the man collapsed and fell silent as a fresh rain storm released its wave of rejuvenation.   
  



	2. Chapter 2 (after prologue): The Devastat...

  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Please read the Prologue before continuing to read this story. Enjoy, and please please please R & R!!!!  
  
I'll Never Forget  
  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
  
It was silent in the Masaki home. The incessant plopping of water droplets from the storm outside seemed to echo in the quiet corridors of the house. For once the women were without words…speechless and could not even smirk or spite one another like the usual entertainment. Ayeka and Ryoko had amazingly been civil to one another. All their thoughts revolved around the sick man up stairs. Ryoko let forth another wave of tears as she thought back.   
  
'I'm sorry, sorry I didn't love you enough,' his words echoed in her mind. The bright-eyed blonde beside her looked over curiously and titled her head.   
  
"Ryoko, why are you crying again?" Mihoshi asked quietly. The light hit her huge blue eyes and gave them an almost idiotic tint. The woman next to her of raging amber eyes shot her an irritated glance.  
  
"Why do you think?" Ryoko hissed. 'She really isn't as stupid as she looks…she's far more than I ever imagined possible.'   
  
"Ladies, ladies, please," Grandfather said softly as he descended the staircase and entered the living room. His long robes swished behind him and the old man settled in an armchair in the center of the living room. Washu and the others quickly gave him their full attention. "It seems we have a bit of a predicament."   
  
Ryoko jumped up, a fist against her chest, "Is he-is he alright?" she asked worriedly.   
  
"Tell me, Grandpa! Is my dear Tenchi well?" Ayeka swooned with a dreamy look in her eyes. Ryoko glared at her, not out of anger but out of disgust.   
  
'People think that Ayeka loves Tenchi more than life itself. Well, exactly how can that be when that hypocrite sits in her room at night and ogles at pictures of old flames? But then, during the day, she puts back on that ugly, bogus mask and dances around like a circus clown raving about her love for Tenchi. In fact, I even watch just to laugh on the inside at her insane gesture of love. Her love is artificial, more like infatuation. And she knows that I'm right. It's disgusting how phony she is,' Ryoko's mind wandered.  
  
"Girls, please. For Tenchi's sake!" Washu sighed from the couch, watching the two women standing at different points in the room. Her normally light filled emerald eyes were dim with concern and her rosy cheeks had lost their happy, healthy pink glow.   
  
"Mr. Masaki, Grandpa," Kiyone spoke, addressing the lone old man softly, "How is he doing?" Sasami sat close to the Galaxy Police woman and sobbed quietly. Kiyone's motherly instinct instructed her arm to wrap itself around the sobbing girl to comfort her.  
  
"I will be honest…Tenchi, my grandson is not well. He is very ill with fever and his memory vague. I fear that things will become much worse," the man replied, his expression downcast and serious. Every face in the room dropped, their hope, and also their joy for Tenchi's recovery, had all vanished in seconds.   
  
"Grandpa," the amber eyed, ex-space pirate spoke almost inaudibly. Ryoko was standing and approached the man sadly. "What do you mean that his memory is…vague?" Grandpa looked into her eyes an offered a forced smile, but to Ryoko it was less than comforting.   
  
"My dear grandson does not remember where he is, or why he is here," Grandpa answered slowly. "He fell into a deep sleep before I could get anymore out of him."   
  
"You mean-I don't understand!" Ayeka bawled and sunk to the floor. Tears poked at the corners of her eyes and sprung forth in exasperation. "My Tenchi…" she whispered.   
  
"Miss Ayeka, I do not know the origin of this sudden event…yet what we can only do is hope and pray for his recovery." The old man's expression had softened but the sorrowful glint in his eyes never faded.  
  
Ryoko's eyes filled with tears, as had the other girl's. 'My Tenchi…could this be my fault? He collapsed; my god…became ill in my presence. He admitted to a deeply wounding confession. Am I the cause of this?' Ryoko's mind screamed sadly.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sasami cried out and sobbed harder into Kiyone's shoulder. The woman could only hold her close and muffle her sobs. Streams of dried tears adorned the little girl's satiny cheeks as more took their place and flowed freely. The usually joyous and optimistic glitter that shone in her eyes had faded to a faint glow.  
  
"When can we see him?" Mihoshi whimpered, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I-wan-na-se-e-Ten-chi!" she choked out screaming.   
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone exclaimed shrilly and smacked the girl on her head, "Hush, or you'll wake him!"  
  
She sniffled upset, "Sorry, I just got so carried awayyyyy…" she trailed off overcome by another sobbing fit. Kiyone exhaustedly tried to comfort her while the others sat solemnly, most crying in silence.  
  
"He is resting upstairs, though uneasily I must say. Perhaps later when he has calmed a bit and when his fever dissipates," Grandpa answered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. The man was worried sick though he did not show it for his grandson. 'Tenchi, you are a Masaki. Be strong, my grandson be strong for these women. These women who love you and would die for you, be strong for them, Tenchi…Tenchi Masaki,' he thought miserably. Ryoko had meanwhile turned away and was staring off into space, trying to process and force out the unhappy memories that had just occurred. The rain was still falling outside, this she observed occasionally glancing out the window beside her.   
  
'This is my fault. I don't understand, how can this be happening? He tells me the one thing I've waited an eternity to hear from him, and now he can't remember where he is?! What have I done to deserve this?!' Ryoko thought as her heart broke into rigid pieces by the second.   
  
"What are you talking about, Ryoko?" Ayeka hissed in her usual irritated and superior manner. Apparently, her thoughts had accidentally been vocalized. "What do you mean, he told you the one thing you've waited to hear?" Ryoko almost blushed and instead let anger overcome her.   
  
"Stay out of this, it does not concern you," she spat. Her long silver tresses swished as she approached the Jurai Princess heir, amber eyes glowing wildly. "Just leave him out of this."  
  
"If it had anything to do with Tenchi, it is very well of my concern. He is of Jurai blood. I intend to-  
  
"Will you be quiet you two?!" Washu scorned smacking a hand over each of their mouths.   
  
"Washu is right," Ryoko backed off, "this is about Tenchi. We must all ensure he is well again, and that means putting aside our however petty and vengeful differences," she added eyeing Ayeka warily. The Princess nodded at her with a solemn glare and turned away to comfort her sobbing sister.   
  
'Tenchi. You were my dear guinea pig…if that can be an affectional term,' Washu thought sadly, 'perhaps when you are well again my dear…perhaps when you are well again.'  
  
"Washu, are you alright?" Grandpa asked quietly. The pink haired woman had wandered over to the window, her fingers pressed to the glass as she was enveloped in deep thought.   
  
"Huh, oh," she replied slowly turning around, "I was just thinking about how Tenchi was my little guinea pig. Even though he wasn't always keen on my ideas…he was usually so courageous and eager to help a friend out. If anything happens to him…"  
  
"Washu!" Grandpa exclaimed as the woman dropped to the floor, and buried her face into her hands. Washu's entire body shook dreadfully from the sobs that racked her body.   
  
"I can't sit here and watch this," Ryoko whispered to herself and teleported from the room. 'I have to get away. I have to get away from this sorrow. I have to see Tenchi myself.' She rematerialized inside Tenchi's room. A new, salty wave of tears welled up inside her as her eyes settled upon his pale and silent form. The curtains were drawn completely a single ray of light escaped to the far corner of the room. Yet it was barely enough to make any difference in the vast expanse of his room. "Tenchi," she whispered almost so quiet it was silent.   
  
His chest rose and fell rigidly, not like that of a healthy person who breathed gently and comfortably. Tenchi's handsome face was drenched with sweat beads and his cheeks were reddened and slightly swollen. He was beautiful regardless of his illness. Ryoko's fingers lightly traced his cheek and her body shook with sobs. She removed a small cloth from her long pale blue, sleeveless kimono and dabbed his forehead clean lightly. He suddenly jerked to the side, as if off in a torturous nightmare.   
  
"Tenchi!" she whispered shrilly. "Fight it Tenchi, fight it for me. Don't give up, wherever you are." Tenchi was quiet again and Ryoko took a silent vigil by his bedside. She pulled his desk chair over to the bed and sat down beside him, while taking his hand, fighting back tears again. "If you meant what you said Tenchi. I want you to know, just knowing that you cared at all means that world to me." Ryoko vowed that nothing would make her leave his side…after all, how could she when in her heart…she truly believed she was the cause of his frailty. Slowly, she inched closer to him and kissed him lips gently. It was a sweet kiss, but one that was a result of sadness and a catalyst for future agonies in Ryoko's mind.   
  
But now, she would not leave him. And a moment later, she lessened her kiss and sat back some. "I love you, Tenchi. Never forget that," she whispered sadly into his ear and closed her eyes…never letting go of his hand.   
  



	3. Chapter 3: Impact With Reality

I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. This is a real tear-jerker but trust me, it's worth reading! Please R &R!!!   


  
  
  


I'll Never Forget  


  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up an hour later to a clap of thunder. It turned out that the silver haired woman had fallen asleep at Tenchi's bedside, their hands still intertwined. She could see he was still quite pale, though the redness in his cheeks had lessened a bit, yet from time to time he shivered from cold and perspired from the imposing fever. Ryoko gently unraveled their hands and went to the window. The rain had let up sometime before, that much Ryoko could tell by peeking out through the window curtain. But now a much stronger, darker storm was developing…she could feel it in the marrow of her bones.   
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi slept, completely oblivious and silent, all except his still rigid and forced breathing. "Tenchi, what happened to you?" Ryoko asked softly as her gaze settled upon his worn out form. She missed the happy twinkle of his striking brown eyes and the warm glow of his smile. The woman pulled herself from the window and sat back down again beside the sleeping man.   
  
"You know Tenchi Masaki, I didn't think I could fall in love with someone like you. But how could I not…I saw you for the first time at a very young age. You were maybe 5, a little more a little less. But you so handsome even at that age, and I knew someday you'd grow up to be a wonderful, loving man. I didn't know when you grew up I'd fall in love with you," Ryoko laughed as she caressed his face lightly. "Meeting you was possibly the biggest mistake I ever made. I knew from the moment we forged our friendship; I was bound to this world, bound to this life, bound to you. I cannot walk away even if I tried. Even if I wanted to. That's how deep my love is for you."   
  
Another clap of thunder sounded outside and suddenly the form beside her stirred. A tiny gasp escaped Tenchi's ever so slightly parted lips. Ryoko jumped almost and quickly leaned closer if he should need her. "Tenchi?" she asked in a whisper. A bolt of lightening illuminated the shaded room, and once the light had dimmed, Ryoko looked over to find Tenchi's eyes fluttering about the room.   
  
"W-What's going on?" he whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko cried happily. She refrained from throwing her arms around him, but instead drew close and helped him sit up. "Are you alright, I was so worried!"  
  
"Who are you?" he said with a fearful glint in his eyes. Ryoko felt a stabbing pain in her chest as he uttered the words. Her wide and now watering amber eyes turned to him sorrowfully.  
  
"You, you don't remember me?" she choked out. Tenchi shook his head in confusion.   
  
"What am I doing here? Where is here anyway?" Ryoko's eyes overflowed with tears and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh Tenchi," she sobbed. "You don't remember anything?" The man shook his head and threw off the sheets.   
  
"Who are you? More so…who am I?" the boy demanded as he stood. His vision was blurred and he was overcome by a wave of nausea. "Oh, I don't feel so good."  
  
"Here, sit down," Ryoko exclaimed despite her tears and guided him back to the bed.   
  
"Stop codling me! Now, tell me, who are you anyway? Where am I…who am I? Why am I here?" Tenchi shouted. Ryoko was taken aback by his demanding, angry disposition.   
  
"M-my name is Ryoko, Tenchi. That is your name…Tenchi," the woman turned away to conceal her tear stained face. "This is Okayama…and this is your home."  
  
"Why don't I remember these things! Who did this to me! Where is my family? Do I even have a family?" Tenchi rambled on angrily. Ryoko took his hand firmly and looked deep into his eyes.   
  
"Even if you don't remember me…or anything that we shared-our friendship. Even if all I am to you now is a lost memory, I will still love you," she spoke searching his eyes. 'Please Tenchi! I cannot be the cause of your amnesia! You have to try! Try to remember!'   
  
"Hey! Hey! Back off lady!" Tenchi shouted. His eyes were wild and wide, full of aversion towards his situation…but most of all confusion and fear. The still very ill boy glared at Ryoko and frowned. "I want to know what I am, who I am to others…where I belong!"  
  
"Tenchi I-  
  
"Stop it! Stop filling my head with lies! Stop it!" Tenchi shouted tugging at his hair. "What kind of monster are you…telling me you love me! I don't even know where I belong and you feed me lies!" Ryoko nearly died just then. His love, his friend, his sole purpose for living resented him. But why…why would he hate her.   
  
'Lies…lies! He thinks everything I am saying is all a façade…he doesn't know!' Ryoko's mind screamed.   
  
"Tell me!" Tenchi demanded as he grabbed Ryoko by the shoulders. He glared at her with infinite fury. He hated her. He hated the look in her eyes…the fear…the hurt. He hated who he was…whatever it might be. He hated himself. He hated her. Why did he hate what he did not know. Suddenly the boy recognized the desperate gleam in her eyes as fear and hurt. He saw that they must have been close, otherwise why would she be crying so much? Why was she sobbing so that her entire body shook wildly? Why did she love him? "I-I'm sorry," Tenchi murmured as he loosened his grip on her shoulders.  
  
Ryoko looked back at him in betrayal, "You don't remember anything. Lies…you think I'm lying to you. Oh maybe it's better this way…without me in your life. You and Ayeka can be happy. But you told me…" she said numbly. Her voice was bleak, her heart broken, her life in shambles. "You were sick, and lost your memory Tenchi. The others are worried about you. I will send them in," Ryoko whispered as she closed the door behind her and sank to the floor. While Tenchi waited silently in his room, Ryoko cried uncontrollably outside his door in the hallway. She couldn't breathe…it hurt to much to do that. It hurt to think, to blink, to look, and to hear. Her life was ending. All on account of her own being.   
  
'I'm sorry, sorry I didn't love you enough,' his voice echoed in her mind. It haunted her. Tenchi had loved her…and had fallen ill feeling that what he had given wasn't enough. A single smile from him lit up her world and now she'd even lost that.   
  
"Oh Tenchi!" she wept, throwing her arms around herself and drowning in her own sorrowful tears. "I've lost you forever…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ayeka was rolled up on the living room couch, dreaming quietly. Even in her dreams, Tenchi's illness forced fear into her heart and soul. She couldn't lose him. He meant everything. He was the prize she fought Ryoko for. And because she was the Princess of Jurai, Tenchi was rightfully hers. Wasn't he?  
  
"Ayeka, Ayeka…" Sasami whispered in her sleeping sister's ear. "Sister, wake up."   
  
Ayeka's eyes fluttered open slowly as she awakened, "Sasami. Has something happened to Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"He's awake now. Grandfather talked to Ryoko, he woke up a bit ago."  
  
Ayeka sat up immediately and shook her sister by the shoulders, "Tell me! Sasami…is he all right?" Sasami's ruby eyes fell slowly. "Sasami?"  
  
"He doesn't remember," Ryoko said from the window. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks tear-stained. "He doesn't remember a thing." The silver haired girl folded her arms and returned her darkened gaze back outside to the raging storm. The downpour had cast a dark fate on them, and it only grew worse with the passing of the hours.  
  
Ayeka rose, her lips trembling, "He doesn't remember? But-how? Ryoko! You are the cause of this! What have you done to Tenchi?!" Ryoko did not answer and continued to stare outside. "Answer me!" Ayeka strode over to the window where the other woman stood and grabbed her shoulder firmly and whipped her around. Ryoko tensed and drew back. Only the past memories of Tenchi grabbing her so forcefully and meanly flashed through her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as a result…to know the man she loved had turned violent upon her.   
  
"Ryoko?" Kiyone spoke softly. She saw the hurt in her eyes and went over to her calmly. "Ryoko what happened?"  
  
"Yes! Do tell Ryoko! Did you brain wash him and it backfired?! Did it? Tell me! I am the Princess of Jurai! He was to be my husband, he was my Tenchi…and now you've ruined all of it!" Ayeka shouted maliciously.   
  
"The hell I've ruined it!" Ryoko shouted violently. A deep flare of rage flicked in her eyes as she approached the now silent Princess furiously. "How dare you! How dare you speak like that! You have no idea what happened at the mountain shrine and yet all you care about is me, and what I did to ruin your life!"  
  
"Your defensiveness just proves your guilt. I always knew you were trying to steal him away from me!" Ayeka continued to shout shrilly. Ryoko suddenly lost control, and in her rage, drew back her hand and lashed it across the other woman's face. Ayeka clutched her red cheek in agony and shrieked. "Y-y-you monster!"   
  
Ryoko glared at Ayeka with a dark glint in her eyes. Regardless of the just past events, Ryoko hated herself now, not only had she ruined her friendship with Tenchi although involuntarily and unconsciously, but now everyone believed she was the solitary cause of this whole fiasco. "Ryoko, please, Ayeka!" Mihoshi whined. The blonde cringed as she tugged at her ponytail nervously.   
  
"Hush!" Kiyone hissed to her partner. "Ladies, please let's not fight. For Tenchi-  
  
"For Tenchi…." Ryoko interrupted Kiyone in a whisper. "Tell me, Kiyone, how do you get back what you never had?" An intense silence followed her inquiry. The amber-eyed woman lowered her head, flung open the front door, and stepped out into the violent storm.   
  



	4. Chapter 4: Regretting Existence

  


I do not own Tenchi Muyo or its characters, but this is MY story! Hahaha! Ok...I'm normal again. Alright, this is going to be a sad story for a while. I cried while writing the last few chapters...lol. Enjoy and please R/R!  


  


I'll Never Forget  


  
Chapter 4  
  
Ryoko fled out into the night, the rain beat down upon her as she ran; lightening and thunder crackled menacingly in the distance. 'Maybe she's right…' Ryoko thought hopelessly as she tore through the woods crying, 'I am the cause of all this. If I never came…he would never had forgotten. He wouldn't have had anything to forget.' The woman sighed and brushed a few drops of rain from her eyes, yet they continued to fall and add to her own fresh rivers of tears.   
  
The sky was so dark, for the night had come. Yet it was no change from the day. This storm seemed to mask time itself. Ryoko had no idea what to do. She had no reason to go back to the house, no reason to stay here. 'I knew from the moment we forged our friendship; I was bound to this world, bound to this life, bound to you. I cannot walk away even if I tried. Even if I wanted to. That's how deep my love is for you.' Ryoko's words echoed in her mind, and were suddenly swept away with the powerful wind that surged through the forest, disrupting everything.   
  
"So much for our friendship. So much for us, Tenchi. Now that there is nothing left between us…there is nothing to keep me here. I think leaving would be the best for all of us. Even if I do loathe Ayeka. She can make you happy. And without me to fight with her, maybe your life will be even better," Ryoko said as she continued to walk through the woods. Fallen trees and leaves were everywhere; the storm had forced the woods and the area into destruction. It was a complete mess and the trees swayed so hard from the wind they nearly bent straight in half. "I hope you'll be happy, Tenchi…if you ever remember." Ryoko gave the Masaki home once last, long look before she turned her back to it and walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Tenchi exclaimed as he sat back down on his head and ran his hands through his hair anxiously.  
  
"Tenchi, I am trying to explain this to you. You live here at this shrine in the town of Okayama, which is where you are now. These women, whom of which we met over time, are you friends who have become apart of our family."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're Ayeka, the Jurain Princess, Sasami is her sister, Washu is the universe's greatest mad scientist, Kiyone and Mihoshi are Galaxy Police, you're my grandfather…" Tenchi continued. Everything he saw was unfamiliar, so distant and frightening. His memories were completely erased and everyone was becoming increasingly concerned the more they spoke with him.  
  
"Yes, yes Tenchi," Ayeka smiled taking his hands lightly, "I'm Ayeka. Your girl-  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami scolded her hands on her hips. Ayeka smiled sheepishly at her sister and took her hands from Tenchi.   
  
"This is all so crazy…but why is it I don't remember. But that other girl…she told me things…it was so fuzzy when she spoke, but it reminded me of something. Something I should know but I forgot. Something about that girl…" Tenchi commented quietly.  
  
"Ryoko? Was Ryoko with you, Tenchi?" Washu asked softly.   
  
"I think that was her name, and she kept crying because I didn't remember. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Tenchi looked out of his bedroom window and sighed. "I just don't know."  
  
"Tenchi, listen to me. Why don't you get some rest and let the world drift away for a bit. Don't think and just concentrate on staying strong. Everything will be alright, I promise," Sasami said with a warm smile as she tugged at his arm. Tenchi turned and looked upon her.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Sasami."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours passed and the clock on the living room mantle read about 11:30 by then. Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu were sitting on the couches, sipping at their tea in silence. Mihoshi kept nodding off to sleep, Kiyone was lost in thought, and Washu and Ayeka were talking quietly. "Washu, do you think things will be alright?" the Princess asked pushing a few stray hairs from her eyes.   
  
The emerald-eyed professor looked at her and shrugged, "To be honest, with the information I've gathered from Tenchi, his illness is very unusual. To become so sick out of the blue and lose your entire memory is totally bizarre. All we can do is hope and pray that his memory comes back to him. Or until then, at least work with him to regain his knowledge of the world."  
  
"Yes, and now that Ryoko is off, running away for good, we will be able to set the record straight," Ayeka murmured. "Things will go the way they were supposed to."  
  
"Ayeka, I can't believe you're acting like this. You're not the only one losing a friend; we have all suffered and are continuing to mourn Tenchi's illness. And all you can think about is making Tenchi think that you were to be together and that Ryoko was never apart of his life. I am ashamed of you!" Kiyone spoke up. Ayeka blushed furiously and looked away.   
  
"She was no good!"  
  
"She meant everything to Tenchi!" Mihoshi moaned. Everyone looked at her in surprise.   
  
Ayeka looked at her in anger, "WHAT?!" They looked over to find the blonde totally asleep, speaking from her dreamland of gibberish. "This is pointless. I am just looking out for Tenchi's sake! After all Kiyone, no one knows how Ryoko found him or what made him so ill. Do you really believe that Ryoko could be innocent after all of the stunts she's pulled around here before?"   
  
"Ayeka. Ryoko, she would never hurt Tenchi like this. None of us would ever hurt him. We each love him too much. And the more we fight and force corruption into our friendships, the harder it will be to help him to become well again," Washu said gently. Ayeka nodded and looked out the large room windows.   
  
"I have a feeling things are only going to get worse," she sighed.   
  
"Ayeka, I'm worried about Sasami," Kiyone spoke up. "I know she acts hopeful and stays strong; she even cooks for all of us throughout this whole ordeal. But I know she's hurting and scared. Ayeka, your sister is very upset and no matter how well she's concealing it, I think you should talk to her."   
  
"Sasami cares about everyone. Tenchi is like her brother. I see what you mean, and I shall take the initiative to do so," Ayeka agreed. A deep, earth-shaking roll of thunder rattled through the house. The girls looked around at one another and shivered.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Ryoko wandered throughout the night, rubbing her sleeveless arms furiously, trying to force warmth into her aching body. She'd been walking all night and the storm had only imposed fatigue and deep sorrow upon her soul. The woman was deep within the shadowed woods, without a compass or any sort of map. She was lost in a maze of darkness…she was lost in her heart. She didn't have one anymore. Grandpa had warned them he might not remember…but the impact hadn't hit until Tenchi shook her violently and demanded answers. He truly did not know her…and anything he had felt before was gone, and probably forever.   
  
  
"Why am I crying like this?" Ryoko demanded as she jumped up into a tree and nestled deep within its leave-adorned branches for warmth and shield from the storm. "I am Ryoko…the great Space Pirate! I may have left those days behind…but I'm still me. I still powers that could destroy a planet…I can still take back my life, if necessary…by force. But I just have no will to live anymore. Tenchi was my connection to the human soul. He made me real. Not a thief from space…but a real person. He was my friend. I fell in love with him the first day we spoke…and even if those days are gone…"   
  
Ryoko was finally overcome from worry and strict fatigue and drifted into a deep, dark sleep. The protection from the storm inside the tree was comforting, but nothing compared to home. Still, where was her home? If Tenchi wasn't there to remember her, there was no reason to stay.  
  
But she wasn't prepared to give up completely was she? No…there were still things to take care of before she truly left. She had to say goodbye…no. There was no one to say goodbye to, except maybe Sasami. But she didn't need any more stress. Besides she was working hard enough to care of Tenchi. That was all he needed right now. Was a few caring people to take vigil and help him to live again. Not her sobbing and crying every second at his amnesia. Especially when in her heart, Ryoko believe herself to be the cause of his sickness. And now, she would pay the ultimate price for loving Tenchi.   
  
Losing him.  



	5. Chapter 5: Regaining Her Senses

  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo; I do not own any of its characters. Now, with the legal formalities out of the way, let the fun begin! Well actually, this story isn't half as depressing as the other chapters. Thank you for those who have actually reviewed. I really appreciate it! This a really serious fic...but its worth reading if you love Ryoko + Tenchi, with a lot of Ayeka evilness. I hate that girl...stupid-eh sorry! Hehe, on with the story!  


  


I'll Never Forget  


  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryoko wandered the streets of down town Tokyo in silence. It'd been weeks since she left the Masaki home and went out on her own. She hadn't gotten in touch with any of the family members, nor had she heard about Tenchi. Why would she? Ryoko was alone in an unforgiving world that she used to feel she ruled. She was superior…stronger and quicker. Better than any one there. Except…she hadn't felt so lost and empty since Tenchi had gone to Tokyo. The whole Sakuya episode had ended years before, but now it was like a haunting dream. Funny how every so often, someone from the Masaki home would run off to Tokyo.   
  
'That's what I get for trying to love someone. I'll never stop loving him of course. I just won't be apart of his life,' Ryoko thought miserably as she walked up a deserted sidewalk that late afternoon. There were a few people around the park when Ryoko arrived; the sun was setting beneath the horizon now and it cast a soft ruby glow upon the world. Her amber eyes fell upon the exact location of her first date with Tenchi those few years ago. She could still see him smiling, laughing at her. She didn't know why he was laughing until later that night. It was because he had never seen her so ravishing, so deep, and so completely absorbed in him. Then weeks later Sakuya stepped in and stole the kiss that should have been Ryoko's. She waltzed in and stole away the love she held dear for years all in the blink of an eye.   
  
Ryoko sighed as she collapsed onto a park bench. She was alone again as her thoughts drifted off into the night. Her eyes settled on a few happy couples taking a sunset stroll. They were so happy. So happy it made Ryoko sick to look at them. "Are you alright Miss?" a deep, old sounding voice inquired from beside her. The silver haired woman looked over to find an older man, maybe in his mid 70's, smiling genuinely at her with a bright twinkle in his old gray eyes.   
  
"I, I think so," Ryoko replied unsurely. He had this strange but warm aura around him. One that reminded her so much of…  
  
"You don't look to be well. I'm sorry for intruding; I'm Potter. I saw you sitting all by your lonesome over here and thought I might be of some company to ya," the man said with a slight chuckle. Ryoko nodded her head skeptically.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking is all," Ryoko answered as she shifted uneasily.  
  
"You think too much these days," he said with a smile. The woman cocked her head and looked at him puzzled. "You see, you're the type who's strong and determined. Doesn't give up easy on what she loves. It looks like you've lost something very dear to you, and I know how it feels."  
  
"You have no idea," she whispered leaning back against the bench slowly.   
  
"Well, maybe I do," Potter said a moment later. The man sighed sadly and shifted his gaze to the setting sun before them. He was a small boned man, with silvery hair, tiny slivers of white here and there. Potter had a thin beard that adorned his chin and jawbone that wrapped up to his side burns. On his body a large gray sweatshirt covered his form as well as a pair of matching sweat pants. Ryoko could tell he was a happy man, strong and smart, who too had endured the diverse hardships of life. Potter looked back over to Ryoko with a slight smirk. "I lost my wife a few years back this very night."   
  
"I'm sorry," she answered, her eyes slightly wide.   
  
"No, no, think nothing of it," Potter answered still smiling. "Loved her with all my heart. But there was nothing any of the doctors of I could do; you see Eva, my wife, she was ill with Alzheimer's. Over time, she forgot everything she ever knew. Eva even forgot who I was." Potter gave a little sigh followed by a chuckle. "She was the love of my life and she forgot who I was and what I was to her."  
  
"I know the feeling. Trust me I know."  
  
"Soon, I became a lost memory and in a few weeks after her 70 birthday, she died this night four years ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry. The one I love…he lost his memory too. None of us know how…but I blame myself for it. He told me he loved me before this all started and an hour later he woke up with no idea who any of his family of friends were. So I left. Tenchi was the only one keeping me there. He was my friend. And after years of praying he'd think more of me than just a friend, he finally did…but lost it all in seconds."   
  
"Tenchi eh? Tenchi is his name? I see…well young lady. You can't blame yourself for this. You loved him and that's all that you could or can do. But running away won't make it seem better I can guarantee that," Potter laughed.  
  
"You don't understand…you see I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. And I wasn't, well I'm not the only one fighting over him. There are other girls…we're one big family. But Ayeka, that Princess was always trying to get her way. Ever since the both of us met Tenchi, or met each other, we've been at odds. I figured by leaving, Tenchi could regain his memory and live a normal life without me to complicate it. It just hurts…" Ryoko confessed, a tear finding its way down her silky cheek. Potter moved over a wiped away her tear.  
  
"Don't cry now, young one. You tell me that he confessed his love just before losing his memory and falling ill. It seems to me, that he was trying to tell you something. Even if you leave, that memory will always be with you. You'll always wonder, what if? There was a reason for this happening to you, don't run away and miss the message."  
  
"I just miss him so much," Ryoko whispered. Her eyes watered steadily, "I know he'll be happy with Ayeka. But I love him; he is my everything. I just can't help feeling betrayed that he doesn't even know me…when he told me those things. I feel so responsible for him being sick. I hate myself. I let this happen." Her eyes watched the last remnants of the sun disappear beneath the sky and she sighed. 'I'm telling a complete strange my life's woes. How convenient,' she thought bitterly. 'Even if he does know the hurt I feel…explaining Jurain family trees and Galaxy Police would blow this guy's mind. Even so…he's a sweet older man. He lost his wife. Potter knows what its like to watch the world drift away and turn its back on your.   
  
"Life is like the sun and the moon, always taking one another's place in the sky. They each hold an eternal beauty, each are strong and powerful. Like the cycle of life, they interchange daily. You see, Miss, each day the sun rises and falls and the moon takes reign of the night. Once the moon plays with the tides and runs amuck…the next day the sun rises from the depths of the universe and sheds light into the world. You see, with every change of fate…there is always a chance."  
  
"I think I've permanently blown all of my chances by now."  
  
"Even if he doesn't remember you now, Miss, his heart will never forget. Just don't lose hope that someday, things will change for the better. Fate may have dealt you a pitiful hand…but there is always a chance to even the score." Ryoko allowed Potter's words to register and a small smile creased her face.   
  
"You know what, Potter? I think you're right…" she said rising from her seat. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear that coming from someone. Thank you." The woman smiled again and swished her hair from her eyes. A cool breeze blew through and played with her hair gently. Ryoko's amber eyes gave the night sky a rejuvenated glitter. Her long silver kimono dress swirled in the breeze as she turned back to Potter and waved.   
  
"Where are you going, Miss?" the old man asked intrigued.   
  
"Home, Potter…I'm going home." And with that Ryoko gave the man one last smile before disappearing into the night.  
  
"You're welcome, Ryoko, you're welcome," Potter laughed as he too gave the sky a last glance and headed home.    
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Renewing A Love

I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. This story is mine and anyone who tries to use it without telling me, will be visited by my dear Duo-The Great Shinigami! *Shinigami pops in and waves with a cute smile*   
Anyways, I am so pleased with the way this story is turning out. I started in Saturday and I'm finished. Well I am SO appreciative of all the WONDERFUL & POSITIVE feedback I've received. Thank you so much and I am so thrilled that people think I am such a good writer. This is my passion and so early in my life people love me. You're all awesome!  Thank you! Please continue to R & R as this is the final chapter! I hope you like the ending!   
  
-Always-  
  
*~Lady Starlight~*   
  
  


  


I'll Never Forget  


  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ryokos' heart raced, her mind was soaring. She was so rejuvenated after speaking to Potter and her soul was filled with a new hope. There was a chance she could change things…make up for her past. And even if she could not do that, Ryoko would at least remember all the days she had with Tenchi, and know that somewhere deep inside his heart…he stilled loved her.   
  
By the end of the afternoon, Ryoko collapsed at the front gate of the Masaki home. The sky was blazing a deep pink with hints of royal purple and icy silvers. The sunset cast a soft, sweet glow on everything in its path and Ryoko looked up at the sky thankfully. 'I threw it all away because I was scared. I just wanted him to be happy, but in the process, I only make things worse. Here's my chance to redeem myself,' Ryoko thought with a tiny smile. And with one last sign, Ryoko closed her eyes and stood slowly. 'I'm home.'   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a soothing atmosphere inside the living room as Sasami passed around fresh sandwiches garnished with sweet smelling spices. Washu was sitting by the fireplace, keying on her computer; the galaxy police partners were playing a game of chess. Although, the game wasn't too hard since Mihoshi continued to confuse it for checkers. "I swear Kiyone, something doesn't look right with this picture," she said thoughtfully eyeing the board.  
  
"That's right Mihoshi. And you want to know why?" Kiyone replied rubbing her temples. Mihoshi nodded eagerly with a goofy gleam in her eyes. "Because this isn't checkers!" Kiyone dumped the board over and sobbed onto the coffee table. Mihoshi gave a quick sigh and laughed, while she tried to comfort her friend. The others watched with wide smiles.   
  
Tenchi, meanwhile, lounged in the armchair as Ayeka flipped through a photo album with him. "You see Tenchi, this is where…" she commented sweetly as she pointed out specific pictures of Tenchi and herself. But the man sitting beside her…his mind was off elsewhere. All day he'd had a strange feeling, like something was very out of place. Ever since Ryoko had left, regaining his memory hadn't been easy, especially because she seemed to make up quite a bit of his lost life. "Tenchi! Are you paying attention?!" Ayeka shrieked catching him as he daydreamt.   
  
"Huh-oh uh yeah! I'm with you," Tenchi replied sheepishly. 'Still, I can't shake this feeling.' Ayeka flipped through the pages one by one, but on one particular page, she skipped it entirely. As she skipped by, a small part of a picture caught his full attention. "Hey, Ayeka go back for a moment."  
  
"But Tenchi, you don't want to see those-  
  
"Ayeka please let me see them!"   
  
"But Tenchi!" The boy saw this was going nowhere and swiftly took the album from her grasp. The Princess pouted briefly and turned to the window from her seat on the carpet. She wanted him to remember nothing related to Ryoko or anything she had an antipathy towards for that matter.   
  
Tenchi finally found his place again and his eyes began to scan the pictures slowly. None of them caught his interest…except one. It was an old picture, one that was a tiny bit faded. It was of the mountain shrine a few years ago. There was a girl in the background. It stirred something in him, and Tenchi could feel his thoughts swimming around wildly. There was something there, and that picture was proof. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Tenchi you alright?" Washu asked. The people around him had noticed his intense expression as he examined a few pictures.   
  
"Yes Washu, I'm just a little tired I suppose. I don't know. I think I might take a walk to clear my senses," Tenchi replied pulling out of his concentration.   
  
"Lord Tenchi! I would love to accompany you on this little excursion!" Ayeka suggested latching onto his arm. The boy cringed at her grip and sighed.   
  
He settled his soft brown eyes upon her, "If you don't mind, Ayeka, I'd like a few minutes alone-  
  
"Girls, Tenchi needs his space. Crowding him isn't going to help anyone," Washu proclaimed as Grandpa nodded in agreement. Ayeka's eyes dropped.  
  
"That's alright. Maybe later?" Tenchi nodded to her slowly. He slipped out of the room with the picture carefully in his hand and went outside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryoko sighed as she began to walk towards the house. Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing caught her attention. She saw a boy leaving the house and heading towards the steps up to the mountain shrine. 'Tenchi!' Ryoko's heart sang. Seeing him forced an exuberant feeling into her body. 'Oh no…what if history repeats itself!' a voice of reason cried out in her mind. 'No…I can't let my fears hold me back…I have to see him. I have to even the score…just like Potter said!'   
  
Ryoko watched Tenchi ascend the steps in a casual manner and followed her instincts. He was alone, and she could finally redeem herself. 'Tenchi, my love for you could overflow the oceans. Please give me a chance…even if you don't remember. I cannot walk away. I am bound to you.' The silver haired woman silently stood at the foot of the stairs the climbed through the peaceful woods to the location and heart of Ryoko's sadness. Going back to the shrine and seeing Tenchi would be a nightmare…yet she could not watch her life be swept away at a pitiful act of fate.   
  
"Tenchi…please give me a chance. I'll make things right. I still blame myself for losing you. But this time Tenchi, this time," Ryoko whispered as she reached the top of the stairs. Tenchi was standing over by the shrine, staring intently at a small picture clasped gently in his hands. Seeing him took Ryoko's breath away.   
  
Tenchi meanwhile, as oblivious to her presence. He sat in silence, staring at the picture, thinking that doing such would awaken something within him. Tenchi had felt something the first time he set eyes on the photograph. The fact it was of the mountain shrine had forced him to climb the steps and place himself there. 'God…why do I feel like there is something here. But all I see is this shrine and that girl.'   
  
"Tenchi," a clear voice rang out. The boy jerked around and saw her standing there, her hands holding the other tightly, a hopeful smile on her face. Suddenly he saw what he'd overlooked the entire time. There she was…long sleeveless navy kimono swaying gently in the breeze…the same breeze that rustled her beautiful silver hair. The sky above reflected in her bright and clear amber eyes. She stood there, her eyes, her smile…drawing back memories…forcing life into his body.  
  
"Oh my god. I remember," Tenchi whispered. The memories flooded back into his mind…the shrine…the storm…Ryoko…the confession.  
  
Ryoko picked up on his shocked and distant expression as his eyes bore holes in her, "Tenchi! Are you alright?!" She ran up to him and looked deep into his eyes. They were so close. 'I won't lose you again my love, please Tenchi…be alright!' Tenchi gazed into her eyes and remember everything he'd lost. The days they met, the happy holidays, the battles, the tragedies. He remembered his life…  
  
"I can't believe I forgot. Ryoko! I'm sorry!" Tenchi cried out as he took her into his arms and pulled her close. A feeling inside Tenchi compelled him to act, all the emotions inside of him…all the love he held inside for her. The distance between them lessened by the second and soon, they were embraced in a passionate kiss. The kiss was warm and sweet and Ryoko felt her fears and the demons from her past melt away at his tender touch. After a few moments, the two broke apart and gazed at each other, one bewildered, the other completely in love.   
  
"Tenchi, you remember? I mean…you really remember me? You know who I am?" Ryoko whispered, tears pouring from her eyes. 'Am I dreaming…is this just wishful thinking? But that kiss…Potter was right. I just had to go back and try…'   
  
"Of course I remember you!" Tenchi let out a joyous laugh. The same one Ryoko lived to hear those times ago. "And I'm sorry I let this happen…**_Washu_** couldn't even figure out how it happened! I felt so empty…something was missing. You left and I spent months trying to regain my lost memories. Then I saw this picture, and I felt something. I had to come here; I had to see. And there you were. My angel, the one my mind had forgotten, but the one my heart ached for more and more each day. Ryoko I am so sorry I let all those memories disappear into time…I am so sorry!"   
  
Ryoko blushed furiously at his comments. It had taken so long to finally accept his amnesia…but now he had regained all that was lost. Ryoko had never left his heart, even if his mind had let the memories slip away. A love that bound her to him, to this place…a love that spanned the ages…it was a love he now returned to her. "Am I dreaming? Tenchi, I truly thought this was my entire fault. You were crying and I went to help you! And then you told me…told me you were sorry that you didn't…" Ryoko stopped.   
  
"I told you I was sorry that I didn't love you enough," Tenchi finished for her.   
  
He felt a stab in his chest as the memories impose themselves upon his mind. Tenchi then looked over to Ryoko. He saw the pain in her eyes. Those same wondrous eyes he'd fallen in love with at first sight.   
  
"I thought that anything I had done, any signs I had ever given weren't enough. With Ayeka hanging around, I had to be careful. But it killed me to watch you run away with Hatsuma. It killed me to see you cry when I was with Sakuya. I was scared…I didn't know what to do. I thought that since I had failed with you, Sakuya could change things. But even when I was with her…all I could think about was you. All I can ever think about is you. I never stopped loving you even when you left. Forgetting you in my mind was hell, but you were always in my heart Ryoko." A quiet followed for a moment. Ryoko looked over the mountain's edge and took a breath of fresh air. The sunset was gorgeous now. The beautiful colors illuminating the world with a vibrant, glittering wonder.   
  
"Do you still mean what you said?" Ryoko asked uncertainly. Tenchi touched her cheek gently with his hand and wiped away a few stray tears. She was beautiful even in her mourning.   
  
"Yes Ryoko. I love you more than anything in this universe." Tenchi put his arms around her and drew Ryoko in close. He kissed her gently on the lips and once more on the forehead. The sunset cast an eternally brilliant light upon them, radiating them with gorgeous pinks and rubies, as if reflecting their infinite love for one another. Tenchi smiled just knowing she was in his arms.  
  
"Tenchi, promise me something?" Ryoko whispered. The boy automatically knew her request. The sunset seemed to grow increasingly more colorfuly then as mauves and navys invaded the radiant pinks.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko, this time…I'll never forget."   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this story. It is my first Tenchi Muyo Romance and for all you Tenchi + Ryoko fans out there, I hope you like it!   
  
Anyway, you may have questions about Tenchi's illness. The truth is...there is no answer. He became sick and forgot everything all at the hand of a strange twist of fate. There isn't always a reason for why strange things happen. Yet as Ryoko and Tenchi learned...throughout their torment, love conquers all.  
-Always-  
  
*~Lady Starlight~* 


End file.
